


Agere one shots. Umbrella academy

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: One shots. [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Forced Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Agere one shots for the Umbrella academy.ON HIATUS
Series: One shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853287
Comments: 124
Kudos: 167





	1. First break down

War was hell. No, war was worse than hell. It was pointless. Cruel, and without reason. And it took everything that mattered from him.

It took Dave. 

Klaus broke down crying. He couldn’t handle this. This was worse than anything he had ever gone through. The heartbreak and the pure pain that he was gone was just..too much.

His skin itchy and he was so tired. He just wanted a bath. 

So he took one. He poured soap into the water and made it more bubbly than strictly necessary. And maybe he played around with the foam a bit and giggled a little. But if no one was there to see it it didn’t really happen did it?

That was an attitude he took with him through the rest of the day. No one really seemed to notice that he had been gone, or that he was back. So who was going to stop him from eating an entire bag of m&m’s while sitting on top of the fridge? 

Who was there to stop him from drawing over the portrait of their father or for him to dump a box of marbles down the stairs? 

No one. Not even Ben.

Klaus noticed this about two hours into his mischief spree. He paused in the act of lighting glasses of alcohol on fire and watching them burn up in the glass, he looked around confused. Where was Ben?

“What are you doing?” Five asked. 

Klaus looked at him and shrugged, He didn’t really feel like talking. Instead he just dropped another match into the glass of alcohol. He watched it burn. 

“Great. What are you even on right now?” Five asked.

Klaus didn’t respond. He just watched. 

Five’s expression shifted from one of exasperation to concern. “Klaus?”

“What’s going on in here?” Diego asked slowly entering the room. 

“A pointless waste of time. What else?” Five said.

Klaus scowled at that. It wasn’t pointless! It was fun. 

“What? Don’t agree?” Five asked.

Klaus huffed and looked down at the burning glass again. “Ok he’s acting weirder than normal.” Diego stated.

“What do you expect? He’s an idiot!” Five said walking away.

Klaus frowned, They didn’t notice that he had been gone and now they were picking on him? He picked up a bottle and threw it at the wall barely missing Diego before running off. 

It wasn’t fair! It hurted! Why did it hurt so much?

He ended up on his bed curled in a ball. He knew that no one cared enough to check up on him. No one cared about him.

The only person that cared was gone. 

God, when would it stop hurting?

He didn’t notice Ben sitting at the end of his bed watching him concerned.


	2. break down continued

Diego entered the room without knocking. “Not that I care but...are you ok?” He asked. 

Klaus glanced back at him before curling up tighter. 

“Not in the talking mood huh?” Diego asked sitting down right about where Ben was. 

Klaus shrugged looking at his brother sideways. Diego rubbed the back of his head. “Look...You can talk to me. I might not really get it but...I’ll try to.”

Klaus gave him a small smile. One that Diego returned.

Then he frowned. He bolted off the bed and to the bathroom. Diego followed and found him throwing up the bag of m&m’s that he had eaten earlier. Diego awkwardly patted his back before handing him a wad of towel paper to clean his face with.

Klaus flushed before turning and hugging Diego. He whimpered and ducked his head against Diego’s chest.

Diego did the only thing that he could think of and gently rocked klaus. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m here.”

Klaus hummed and his eyes closed. Diego paused. Did he just...fall asleep? Diego sighed and picked his brother up before taking him back to bed.

After he did that he decided to do some research to make sure he didn’t need to take Klaus to the hospital. He managed to stumble across Age regression. 

“That...makes sense.” He admitted. Ben was reading the article over his shoulder. Previous times that Klaus acted like this clicking into place. 

Klaus woke and whimpered when he didn’t immediately see anyone. “Hey it’s ok.” Diego said softly, drawing his attention to the other side of the room. 

Klaus smiled and gave a small wave. 

“Still not talking huh?” 

Klaus frowned.

“No! It’s ok! You don’t have to talk.” 

Klaus nodded and smiled a little again.

Ben waved his hand in front of Klaus’s face. Nothing. He huffed but sat down next to him anyway.

Diego hesitated, “So...You age regress?” 

Klaus looked at him confused. 

“You know...you’re more like a kid again?” Diego explained in simple terms. 

Klaus’s mouth made an ‘o’ before he nodded. 

“Right..ok.” Diego said awkwardly.

Klaus stood up and walked over before climbing into Diego’s lap. Diego froze before slowly putting his arms around him. Klaus hummed content. 

“There you go.” Diego said slowly as Klaus relaxed. “I’ve got you.” 

\---

“So you time traveled?” Diego asked.

“Maybe a little bit.” Klaus said as he searched through the kitchen cabinets. Why was he so hungry?

“And you met the love of your life.” Diego said, “And he died.”

Klaus winced and paused in his search of the kitchen. He slowly turned around. “Yeah...but that’s in the past now. Literally.” 

“You don’t just move on from something like that in a day!” Diego said.

“I haven’t!” Klaus said gripping his head, “I just….I just don’t want to...feel like this.”

“So you’d rather ignore it?” Ben asked.

“Ok you zip it!” Klaus said pointing at him.

“I take it, he agrees with me.” Diego said.

“You too!” Klaus snapped. “I just...I..” He put his hands on the counter before growling and shoving everything off onto the floor. 

Diego jumped up and grabbed him before he could start throwing kitchen utensils. “Whoa whoa stop!” 

Klaus broke down crying. Diego hugged, “Shh. It’s ok. It’s ok.” 

“I’m here.”


	3. dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego watches an alive Ben

“Get back here!” Diego yelled. Ben giggled as he ran faster away from an angry Diego who had made the mistake of falling asleep while Ben was coloring with markers. 

Diego was now sporting a nice red and green marker mustache and hearts on his cheeks. He chased after the Little as he darted through the house. 

He turned a corner and ran right into Luther. 

“Uhoh.” He whispered as he backed up a couple steps. Diego turned the corner and froze when he saw Luther. 

Luther frowned, “What happened to you?” 

“I..umm fell asleep and Ben found me.” Diego said grabbing Ben and moving him away from Luther. Ben’s regression was something that was a secret shared between the two of them.

“You shouldn’t waste time like that.” Luther said. 

Ben didn’t say anything. He just stayed behind Diego. 

Luther moved on, and Diego sighed in relief. He turned to Ben. “That was close.”

“Sorry.” Ben muttered. He looked at the ground. 

Diego sighed. “It’s fine. Come on, I need to wash all this off.” 

Ben took his hand and let him lead him to the nearest bathroom. He let Ben sit on the edge of the bathtub as he scrubbed the marker off his face. The door locked so no one could come in. Ben kept glancing up at him and giggling.

Diego rolled his eyes, “At least this is funny for one of us.” he muttered.

He finished cleaning himself up and turned towards Ben. “You getting hungry?”

Ben nodded. “Ok. I’m going to drop you off in your room. You are going to stay there until I get back, got it?” 

Ben nodded again. 

Diego closed the door and walked off towards the kitchen. Ben sat on the edge of his bed swinging his legs. He looked around, he was quickly getting bored. 

Diego didn’t say he couldn’t play so he hopped off his bed and went to his closet. He pulled out his toy box. Inside were the umbrella academy figurines and a small girl doll. He had to have the complete set even if there wasn’t a Vanya one.

The door opened and he looked up to see Klaus poking his head in. “Up to anything brother of mine?”

Ben shifted uncomfortably pushing the box back into the closet. Klaus noticed this. “Oooo secrets?” 

He walked closer and Ben hesitated not wanting to get in a fight. He waited too long and Klaus opened the chest. “Aaaw. Dolls?” He picked up the replacement for Vanya before looking at the rest of them. He looked up at Ben, “You got everyone.”

“Yeah.” Ben said looking away.

“Do you want to play with them? Kind of pointless to have them otherwise.” Klaus said ready for Ben to decline and kick him out. Instead Ben smiled and agreed. 

They sat on the ground and divided them up. “I’ll get Moon man.” Klaus said, grabbing Luther, “Five, knife boy, and you!” 

“No! I get me!” Ben protested. 

Klaus scoffed and pointed to the figure of himself as a child. “You get me! So all’s fair.”

Ben picked up Klaus’s figure, “trade?”

“Ugh. Fine! Anything for you baby bro!” Klaus said. And he expected Ben to kick him out for that. Instead Ben giggled. He giggled!

“You must be as high as I am right now.” Klaus stated. 

They played with the dolls for about fifteen minutes before Diego came up with grilled cheese.

He paused in the doorway at Klaus and Ben happily playing together. He cleared his throat and They both looked up. “Having fun?”

“Welp! That’s my cue to leave!” Klaus said standing. 

“Aaaw.” Ben groaned in disappointment. Klaus ruffled Ben’s hair as he passed him on the way out. “Another time kid.”

Diego closed the door before sitting down next to Ben, “Here.” He handed him the plate. 

Ben dug into the sandwich as Diego looked over the dolls. He picked up the extra black haired doll. “Whose this?”

“Vanya.” 

Diego nodded, “That’s….good job kid.”

Ben smiled at him before taking another bite.


	4. Baby Diego

He kept this a secret from the others. Of course he did. If they knew they would think he was crazy and messed up. And he supposed that he was. At least partially.

So he sat bouncing his leg as he tried to not stutter as he was in between headspaces. He was so close to regressing that any harsh word might set him off.

“It’s stupid.” Five said.

“Well that’s your option.” Klaus said leaning back. He kept glancing over at Diego who was trying hard to not bite at his nails. 

Five stormed off. Klaus turned to Diego. “You ok?” He asked, more concerned than Diego had ever seen him before.

He nodded not trusting his voice. Klaus frowned. “Ok. Look. I know ok? Blame Ben for tattling on you.” 

“K-know what?” Diego said.

Klaus looked around before whispering, “You age regress.” 

“N-no I don’t!” 

Klaus fixed him with a look, “You really want to play this game?” 

Diego shook his head. “No.” He said small.

Klaus nodded, “Ok. How are you feeling?”

“Small.” Diego admitted.

“How small?” Klaus asked.

Diego held up four fingers. Klaus nodded and smiled at him, “That’s pretty big.” He ruffled Diego’s hair. Diego smiled and batted Klaus’s hand away. “Do you want a snack?”

Diego beamed, “Cook-cookies!” He stuttered.

Klaus held a finger up to his fingers, “Don’t tell Luther.” He winked and they ate an entire package of oreos between them. 

Was it the best idea? 

No. No it was not. Both of them had stomach aches and were laying across the couches. Groaning in Klaus’s case, whimpering in Diego’s.

Allison walked in, “What happened to you two?”

“Too much sugar.” Klaus said.

Diego nodded in agreement. Allison paused as she looked at Diego. For some reason her mom instincts were kicking in. She put a hand on his forehead. He leaned into the touch. She sat down and he half crawled into her lap. She held him surprised at the vulnerability he was showing.

Klaus looked over and hissed, “Traitor! We die together like men!” 

“No.” Diego disagreed. 

Klaus huffed and rolled over so his back was to them.

“Are you ok?” Allison asked.

“No. Tum-tummy hur-hurts!” Diego said, holding his stomach.

She rubbed his back, “Shhh. It’ll be ok.” She didn’t know why he was acting this way but she wasn’t going to push him away right now. They could talk about it later.

\---

Diego was embarrassed to be honest. He threatened Klaus and Allison to secrecy. Something that didn’t last when he regressed again. The next time in front of everyone. 

“So he’s like a kid again?” Vanya asked.

“Lucky.” Luther said. 

Five rolled his eyes. “Yeah because being an idiot at the drop of a hat is great.”

Klaus covered Diego’s ears, “Don’t insult the baby!” Diego looked around at everybody staring at him. Before dropping his eyes to his lap.

Luther put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok. I’m here for you.” He assured him.

“Me too.” Allison said. Vanya agreed. 

“Ben says he’s here too.” Klaus said. 

“Did not.” Ben said. Klaus ignored him. 

Five rubbed his forehead, “Do whatever.” He said before walking away.

Diego bit his lip. Klaus reached over and ruffled his head. “Forget about him!”

“You want something?” Luther asked. 

Diego hesitated. “U-up?” 

Luther picked him up. Diego giggled. The mood brightened greatly.

It quickly became clear that Diego had two favorites, Klaus and Luther. Both of whom were silently competing to be the best. 

Luther carried Diego everywhere, Klaus with sweets and toys. There were a lot of glares sent over Diego’s head as he played or ate.

In the end Klaus won. Luther is still a bit bitter about it.


	5. dinos and apologizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego doesn't believe that Klaus regresses.

Vanya regressed. They all knew that. What they didn’t know was that Klaus also regressed, and to an even smaller age. 

He was a bit jealous to say the least. She was taken care of by not one! Not two! But three people and he didn’t have anyone!

Well there was Ben...But he didn’t count!

So Klaus sat on the table watching as Vanya was coloring with Allison and Diego, Luther making her a snack. 

It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair! It! Wasn’t! Fair!

“Klaus?” Diego asked looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m little too.” Klaus said.

Diego rolled his eyes, “No you aren’t. If you want attention you’ll have to wait until Vanya’s bigger!” 

“But I am!” Klaus said.

“Stop lying!” Diego snapped.

“I’m not lying.” Klaus muttered to himself as he got off the table and stormed out. 

Ben followed him and they got to Klaus’s room. Klaus slammed the door shut and flopped down onto his bed. Falling deeper into Little space. 

“It’s ok.” Ben soothed him. 

“No it’s not!” Klaus cried. “No one believes me!”

“I do.” Ben said.

Klaus looked at him. “Thanks.” He muttered.

“Now, do you want to play a game?” Ben asked.

It was about a half hour later when Diego silently opened the door to see Klaus on the floor playing with dinosaur figurines. Talking excitedly to the air in front of him where Ben must have been.

“-And then they all died! And they all get to be ghosts together!” Klaus said happily.  
Diego cleared his throat and Klaus looked up. He huffed and turned away from him. “Go away.” 

“I..I’m sorry. I didn’t think that you really...Got room for one more?” He asked.

Klaus shook his head, “I only play with non meanies.” 

That stung. “Ok. Do you want a snack?”

Klaus looked up excited before remembering he was supposed to be mad. “I guess.” 

Diego nodded and came back with a plate of cookies and Vanya. She waved, “Hi. Can I play?”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Diego before nodding to Vanya. “Yeah. You can be the t-rex.”

Vanya sat down and started to play with him, Ben nodded in approval. Diego set the plate of cookies down between them and stood in the doorway watching. 

“Thank you!” Vanya said, picking up a cookie. Klaus picked up too. Ben clapped in front of his face before pointing towards Diego. 

“Thanks.” He muttered around the treat. Ben sighed. Klaus could hold a grudge like no one else when little.

Ben crossed his arms. Klaus groaned before turning to Diego, “You can play too I guess.”

“Did Ben tell you to say that?” Diego asked as he crossed the room.

“Maybe.”

Diego sat down and picked up a triceratops. “What’s his name?”

“That’s a girl.” Klaus said as if that was obvious. 

“Right. ok..What’s her name?”

“...”

“She doesn’t have one does she?” Diego asked.

Klaus snatched the toy back and looked down. 

“Hey…” Klaus looked up, “I really am sorry.”

Klaus nodded and handed him a different dinosaur. A velociraptor, “That one’s named Diego.” 

“Thank you.”


	6. little five part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one suck so much! :P I've rewritten it like four times and just is not flowing.

Five was running avoiding the bullet spray aiming for him. He ducked behind a car, that was his first mistake. His second was getting distracted by Luther turning the corner. Their eyes met for a minute before a nearby car exploded and knocked the car Five was hiding next to into him. 

Luther got there in time to stop the car from crushing his brother, but not before Five sustained a head injury and was knocked out cold.

\---

“It’s been a few hours.” Luther said as Diego looked Five over for any other injuries. 

“He looks fine. Just knocked out.” He said standing. “If he doesn’t wake up soon we’ll have to take him to the hospital.”

“Right, cuz that’s going to work.” Luther said.

“You have a better idea?” Diego snapped.

Neither of them spoke. 

\---

Diego paced as Allison laid a cloth over Five’s head where there was a small bump. She sat on the bed side next to him while Klaus sat backways in a chair watching. 

“It’s almost been twelve hours. What if he’s in a coma?” Luther asked.

“I’ve done that. Not as fun as it sounds.” Klaus said, raising his hand. They all looked at him. 

“You were in a coma?” 

“Yeah, Two weeks. It was...interesting.” He almost said terrifying. Being stuck between living and dead he felt like a ghost. “He’ll wake up soon enough.”

Klaus was right. Five woke up less than an hour later. He looked around confused. “What happened?”

“You almost died.” Diego said. He accepted Five to respond with “what else is new?” Instead his eyes widened and he looked around.

“I got you out of it.” Luther said.

“Thank you.” 

They all paused. “Did you just say thank you? Who are you and where’s five!” Klaus jokes.

Five hugged himself and shook his head, “Right...we need it...move on.” He said in halting speech.

The others shared concerned looks.

“I think you need to rest for a bit.” Allison said.

“I...I’m kinda sleepy.” He admitted rubbing his eye.

“Then get some sleep.” She said gently. 

“He’s acting like you do.” Ben said. 

Klaus glanced at him. He hadn’t even thought of that. That one of the others did the same thing he did. It made sense...Going through the end of the world alone is sure to mess someone up.

He was going to have to keep an eye on him. 

When Five woke up there were a couple slips that Klaus was quick to notice but Five didn’t mention anything so He let them slide...for now. 

“Thanks.” Five said after Klaus complimented him on his idea. Five gave him a quick hug that left him frozen in shock. 

Yep. He was definitely little too. 

He seemed to be fighting his head space. Something that was going to come back to bite him later. Well...Klaus would be there when it happened. Whether Five was ready for it or not.


	7. Little five part two.

It started when he got hit in the head and knocked out for a day. His siblings had noticed the dramatic change in his personality when he woke up. How he had acted more immature and less condescending. At least for a day before snapping out of it. 

Then they saved the world and they could relax. It happened again only this time more extreme. 

“Five?” Allison asked. “You ok?”

He looked up and there was a soft confused expression. He shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” 

He looked down, “Little.” 

“Little?” Klaus’s head snapped up at that. Five nodded. 

Klaus moved closer, “Hey there buddy.”

Five giggled.

“Did he just...giggle?” Diego asked, raising an eyebrow.

Five ducked his head, Klaus shot Diego a look making him back off. “It’s ok.” He pulled Five into his arms. Five hid his face in Klaus’s chest. “You’re shy huh?”

Five shook his head, “Not shy.”

“I think you are!” klaus said pulling back and booping Five’s nose. Five giggled again.

“He’s like before but more so.” Luther said.

“Yeah no duh!” Diego added. “How do we fix it?”

“You don’t fix this.” Klaus said. “It’s an amazing thing that doesn’t need to be fixed!” He said the last bit in a baby talk tone as he squished Five’s cheeks. 

The little laughed. He hugged klaus. Klauk looked over at the others and stuck his tongue out. 

“What does Little mean?” Allison asked.

A simple explanation later they were all sitting down with Five sitting in Klaus’s lap clinging to him. Something Klaus seemed proud of. Or at least smug about. The others each offered to take Five and Five would just whimper and hung on to Klaus.

“You want something to eat?” Klaus asked.

Five nodded, “Please?”

“Ok.” Diego said, “What do you want?”

Five looked to Klaus, “Cookies?” Klaus suggested. Five’s face lit up.

“You can’t just feed him cookies!” Allison disagreed.

Five’s face fell.. “Please?” He asked, looking at her. Klaus pouted at her over Five’s head.

“Ugh! Fine! But he’s eating something better later!” She said.

Five bounced a little and clapped his hands. Allison’s hesitance vanished. 

He ended up eating four cookies. “Coffee?” He asked.

“Should he be drinking coffee?” Diego asked.

“Why not?” Klaus asked before pouring Five a cup. “As long as he’s careful.” Klaus paused before pouring in some milk to cool it off so If Five spilt it he won’t burn himself.

Five sipped at it happily. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.” Klaus ruffled Five’s hair causing him to smile. 

Five drank the coffee quietly, wide eyes watching the others. 

“So when does he stop acting like...this?” Luther asked.

“Like what?” Klaus asked threateningly.

“Like you. Stupid.” 

Five dropped his mug and it shattered. He ran off. 

Klaus decked Luther in the face. He gripped his hand that may have been broken. “SOn of a BITCH!” He yelled, shaking it. He Pointed at Luther with his non-injured hand, “NExt time it’s a baseball bat!” He rushed off after Five.

He found him hiding in a closet. “Hey it’s ok.”

“No it’s not...I’m..stupid…” Five hid his face.

“Of course you’re not stupid! I’m a stupid?” Klaus asked.

Five hesitated, “No.”

“Then you aren’t either.” Klaus said firmly.

“But I’m little!” 

“I’m little too sometimes.” Klaus reassured him.

Five looked up shocked, “Really?”

“Yep!” 

“Good job.” Ben whispered.

Five smiled, “Can we be...little together?”

“I’d love that.” Klaus said. “You’re so smart!”

Five giggled and hugged him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anytime kid.” He said hugging him back. “Anytime.”


	8. the babies.

He had a hard enough getting them all to listen when they were big. When they’re little? Much easier. 

“Vanya put that down. You shouldn’t be drinking that right now!” Five snatches the liquor bottle from her lips. She sticks her tongue out.

“Yucky!” She coughs. 

“Yeah well. That’s why we don’t drink.” He said putting the lid back on. She whined. “Why don’t we get you just juice? Yeah?”

She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the kitchen where he found Diego and Klaus ‘cooking’. By which they were stir together anything and everything in a pot on the stove. (Which was thankfully not on.)

“I’m getting Vanya juice. You two want any?” He asked.

They looked at each other, “Apple?” Klaus asked.

“Sure.” Five said getting their sippy cups out. He wasn’t going to risk spills he had enough to do without that. He gave Vanya her white music note sippy. Diego his dark blu paw patrol sippy and Klaus his halloween sippy with a cartoon ghost on it. 

“Now...where are Allison and Luther?” He asked himself.

He found Luther asleep in his bed. Good Five wouldn’t have been able to move him. He was barely about to drape a blanket over his brother without waking him up. 

He put his stuffed teddy bear in his arms before quietly closing the door. 

He found Allison playing the piano. She wasn’t playing too poorly, but it wasn’t great either. She looked up at him and beamed. “Listen!”

Five paused and waited for her to finish playing before clapping, “That was great! Good job!”

She smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. “The others are in the kitchen drinking juice. Do you want some too?”

She shook her head, “T.v!” 

“Barbie again?” He asked.

“Yeah!” 

He set her up with a barbie movie before popping up to her room and getting her princess doll and pooping back down to give it to her. 

He warped back to the kitchen. Klaus had run off but Vanya and Diego were still there. 

“Allison’s watching barbie.” He stated. Vanya jumped up and ran off to go watch too. Diego was staring down at his cup. “You can watch too.”

Diego smiled before running off too. 

He looked around and found Klaus sitting outside on the steps. Five sat down next to him. “You ok?”

He shrugged. 

“Isn’t it lonely all by yourself?”

“Got Ben.” He said looking to the side where Ben must have been sitting. 

“Ah...Do you want to talk about anything?” Five asked.

Klaus hesitated. “I’m not..a bother..right?” 

“No...Did Diego say something again?” 

He shook his head. “Just thinking.” 

“Well let’s go inside.” He stood and offered his hand. Klaus took it and he warped them into the living room where the others were watching the movie.

He watched Klaus drop onto the couch to watch too. He popped up and made sure Luther was still napping before taking a seat with them. 

Maybe it was that they like him better or that they listened. But Five preferred his siblings to be little.

And in a few hours when they’re all arguing again he’ll look back on this moment and wonder just how they were ever well behaved.


	9. possession

He was scared. He was curled up in the back of his closet hiding from the ghost that haunts his every step. His dead brother. A brother that can take over his body if he wasn’t careful. 

He didn’t like it! 

It felt weird, and wrong and he didn’t like not being in control. 

“Knock knock.” He whimpered. Ben stood in front of him. Ben sat down in front of him.

“Hey..feeling little buddy?” Ben asked.

“No more!” He whined covering himself with a sheet that was tucked in there with him.

“No more?” Ben asked confused. A moment of thought. “Oh...Hey it’s ok buddy.” 

“No! I don’t like it!” 

“I won’t do it again. Promise.” Ben said.

Klaus peeked out at him. “Pinky promise?” 

Ben nodded. Klaus frowned but agreed, “Ok. But I watch you!” 

Ben’s lips twitch in a small smile, “Alright.”


	10. baby unwilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is kinda dark due to the unwilling nature of it. So...brief warning.

It started slow. Luther reached things for her when she could still reach them, Five teleporting her everywhere. Diego and Klaus being overly attentive. Alison almost never leaves her side.

For Vanya this was nice...although weird. It wasn’t until they started treating her like a kid again that she figured it out. 

“Look it was in the past. You really don’t need to make up for it.” She said after sitting them all down.

“Oh course we do sweetheart.” Klaus said.

“No you don’t!” She snapped.

“Looks like someone is a little cranky.” 

“Bed time?” Alison asked, not Vanya but the others. 

“No!” 

“I think so.” Luther said. He picked her up. She struggled. 

“I heard a rumour you were sleepy.” Alison whispered, petting vanya’s hair. Vanya went limp. She curled against Luther’s chest and yawned. The others looked pleased at this. 

“The nursery?” Alison asked. “Is it ready?” She asked Diego.

He nodded. “Just finished it.”

“She’ll love it.” Klaus stated. 

\---

Vanya woke up and wiggled. She frowned and opened her eyes. What was she wearing? She sat up and there was a crinkling sound. It was hard to see even with the star night light in the corner. 

A onesie? DID THEY PUT HER IN A DIAPER???

She turned and found the bars of a crib to be blocking her exit. She reached to pull them down and found them locked and needing a key.

“What the hell?” She cried, shaking the bars.

“Looks like someone is awake.” Alison said, opening the door. She had one of those baby monitors in her hand. 

“What is this?” Vanya demanded.

“I heard a rumour you were going to be good about this.” Alison said. 

Vanya relaxed. “Ok.”

Alison at her. She walked over and unlocked the bars and lowered them. She sat on the bed and pulled Vanya into her lap. “That’s a good baby.” She said hugging her. 

“Baby?” Vanya asked. Why was it so hard to think? 

“Of course. We need to start over.” Alison said nodding and Vanya found herself nodding along. 

“Over?” Vanya repeated her fingers drifting up to her mouth. Alison gently removed them and popped a pacifier into her sister’s mouth. 

“Yes. We need to make it up to you. Give you a good childhood.” Alison explained. 

Vanya hummed. Why wasn’t she fighting this?

“Good girl!” Alison praised. 

She put Vanya back down and tucked her in. Vanya whimpered at the loss. “I’ll be back in the morning. Right now… I heard a rumour….

\---

When Vanya woke up again the world was blurry and far away. She woke up to someone changing her diaper. She should be angry and embarrassed. But those emotions were far too big for her right now. 

“Hello little one.” Diego cooed at her. She giggled around the paci. He picked her up and put her on the floor. 

“Look what we have here.” He said, calling her attention to the toy chest. 

She tried to talk but all that came out was babbling. He pulled out a large plush pink bear as big as her torso. She squealed and bounced on her butt. She couldn’t stand. She could sit up stable though. 

He handed her the bear and she hugged it.

NO NO NO! She didn’t….she…

It was so soft and cuddly. She smiled and the paci fell from her mouth and swung down on it’s clip. She babbled happily as she rocked back and forth a little.

“There’s a happy baby.” He pet her hair. 

\---

Klaus had a bottle and a hungry baby. Vanya reached off it. “Ah..na...baba..” 

“Bottle for you sweetheart.” He said putting it to her lips. 

She ate content her thoughts under an ocean of soothing words. Of rumours.   
She drifted off to sleep and curled against him. He put the paci back in her mouth and she sucked on it already too far gone to protest. 

Why would she? 

\--

Five read to her as he pet her hair, she stared up at the ceiling. The gentle lull of the simple rhymes of the storybook pulled her into a calm state. She hummed to herself. It was nice really. She didn’t have to think or do anything. 

Safe. Loved. It was nice. 

She was home.


	11. baby five

It started when he got shrunk down to a kid again. Slow, just a little interest in childish things again. His mind slipping into a trance numb state when he was alone. It got to the point that his speech was affected. 

“Dat’s it.” He said before clearing his throat. “That is it.” He corrected before walking out.

Diego looked at him closer. “You alright?”

Five cleared his throat again. “Yeah. Fine. Can we move on now?” 

Diego didn’t push it. 

Then it happened again. Five was staring at the dusty teddy bear. He reached for it before shaking his head and walking away.

Diego decided to try something. He bought a teddy bear that was almost as big as five. 

“What are you doing with that?” Klaus asked.

“Its for five.” Diego said.

Klaus shrugged. “Huh.” Before walking away.

“What is that?” Five asked in the tight voice.

“It’s for you.” Diego said tossing it at him. Five caught it. He stared at it and his expression soften. 

He gave it a small hug. “I...thank you….”

“You like it?” 

Five shifted uncomfortably. Diego decided to step out. He peeked back in to see Five cuddling the bear. He looked peaceful. 

This was not the last of the small child presents that he gave Five. He’d leave some for Five to find or put them in his room. He even got him some kid clothing that wasn’t that dang outfit. 

“Nice outfit.” Klaus complimented him. 

Five cleared his throat. “Thought it was time for a change of pace.” 

“I like it.” Klaus said. He looked around. “Diego figured out you regress yet?”

Five spit out his coffee. “I do not!” 

“Of course you don’t.” Klaus winked.

Five teleported to his room. Is that way he liked all this stuff? Did Diego know? He sat on his bed, that feeling that he trusted to make him feel safe was easing in. 

He curled up and hugged the bear Diego got him. 

Knock knock.

“You ok in there?” Diego asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“...can I come in?” 

“Go ahead.” Five answered not moving from where he lay.

Diego stepped in and closed the door. Five didn’t look at him. “How did you figure it out?”

“It was little things.” Diego said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

Five surprised him by sitting up and hugging him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Being here...and not telling anyone.” Five said.

“Of course.” Diego said. “Your secret is safe with me...I’m here if you need someone.”

Five thought about it before nodding. Diego smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair. Five laughed. “S-stop!” 

“I think you like it!” tickling his side.

“N-noooo!” Five giggled. 

Diego pulled back. Five smiled at him. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.


	12. baby unwilling 2

Vanya wasn’t sure about this. After they had ‘taken care of her’ to the mental age of seven, they decided that maybe Five needed that too. 

“I don’t know.” She voiced.

“Don’t you want a baby brother?” Klaus asked.

“I guess?” She said. 

Alison looked at her for a moment. “Do you need a rumour baby?” 

Vanya shook her head slowly. “It’s fine. I just…” She didn’t want to say it but. “If he’s little too...I’m not as special.” 

Klaus hugged her. “Aww, sweetie no. You’re still just as special! You’ll always be our little princess!” He promised.

That uncomfortable feeling of fear and unease had long vanished. “So will you help us?” Alison asked.

Vanya nodded like they wanted her too. 

\---

Five glanced up as Vanya stepped in to the room. He smiled, “Hey. How are you doing?”

She looked down at her feet. “Um...I’m kinda…”

He frowned. “Are you ok?” 

She looked up at him again. Tears in her eyes. He was right there worried. “I’m lonely.” She said. 

“Have we not been giving you enough attention?” He asked.

She sobbed. He was looking at her with such trust and it made her feel icky and she didn’t wanna do this anymore! 

She didn’t want him to end up like her. 

“Run.” She choked out. He looked at her confused. 

“I heard a rumour….” 

She was too late.

“That you both fell asleep.” 

\---

Vanya woke up in the crib again. Alison was glaring at her. “I thought you were doing better. I guess we need to start over.”

Vanya shook her head. “No please! I can be good! I-I promise! I’m sorry!” 

Alison’s glare softened. “Oh baby...I’m sure you are.” She ran her fingers through Vanya’s hair. “But that doesn’t change anything.” 

“No!” 

“I heard a rumour”

\---

Vanya sat on the play mat as Diego came in holding Five. Five wore a onesies much like Vanya’s and held a rattle. A paci in his mouth. 

“Ready to play with your sister?” Diego asked Five who looked at Vanya with blank eyes. 

“Yesh.” He muttered around his paci and Diego set him on the ground next to Vanya. Diego sat down in the chair in the corner. 

Vanya knew there was something wrong with all of this. But...She couldn’t remember what. 

Five was happily playing with foam blocks. Totally Little.

What was wrong with this?

\---

Five hugged Klaus as he carried him to his nursery. There had been a bit of an agreement whether Vanya and Five should share that nursery. But in the end they got separate rooms. 

Five was exhausted. He felt like he should fight this. He knew what was happening but…

He didn’t have to worry about anything. So why fight it? It was...nice. The most relaxed he’d been in years. 

Sure there were parts he wasn’t fond of. Losing his ability to think clearly for hours on end was annoying but as long as he didn’t show that he was ‘waking up’ from it he had time to himself. 

They took such good care of him. 

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure that I did great on this one. :/


End file.
